ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phineas10/Danny Phantom:The Fusion
Phineas10/Danny Phantom The Fusion is a Plot In the ghost zone Vlad Plasmius opens a portal allowing a strange fgiure in a black techsuit in. As he enters he removes his helemet revealing Heinz Doofensmirtz. Menawhile in Amity Park Danny is complaining at how about how Lancer made him tutor some kids to pay off all his detentions. Sam tells him not to worry as they're pretty smart. Meanwhile at Vlad's mansion Vlad and the Doof are commenting on they're greatest plan ever. Doofensmirtz also compliments working with a ghost has been a blast. Suddenly a blast comes through the door and Danny emerges saying he'l never let them finish they're plan. Vlad then transform itno his ghost form and blasts Danny knocking him out. Meanwhile at Phineas' Linda is complaining that Phiineas is flunking algebra. Phineas is checking his report cards and is wondering how someone flunking the same grades could help him. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and the boys find Danny, half dead lying on the porch. Danny is opening his eyes and sees a strange person with a triangluar head. He then realizes this is Phineas. He then tells them he's a half/ghost-half/human hybrid. So the boys decide to tell him they heard of Danny Phantom's TV Show on Channel E. So Phineas transforms into Phineasviktor and rockets into the sky. Also Danny transforms into his ghost form and carrys Ferb who brings some lazer guitars. As they reach Vlad's mansion Danny attacks the silhoute of someone similar to Vlad. He is however shocked to see his fist goes right through which is when he realizes this is a dummy. From which Vlad tackles him from behind. Phineasviktor however just slaps him aside. Doofensmirtz however shocks him whith a tazer to which Danny bams him on his head knocking him unconscious. Danny tells them to surrender and give up they're plans. To which Vald laughs and activates a remote revealing his plans. He then reveals Doof and him have set boams in Amity and Danville. He also says taht he will detonate them and leave both The Fenton Thurmace and Phineas' shoe thus causing them to be blamed. And ounce Doof and Vlad defeat them Doof will become ruler of the Tri-State Area and Vlad will be free of Danny forever. Danny disagrees as they will lose they're homes. But Doofensmirtz says they're mistaken as they will rebuild. Phineas then screams never and turns into Magnus. Magnus then blasts Vlad to which Danny punches him. Then shoots Doofensmirtz. At the few remaining moments Magnus asy he and ferb will take care of Vlad and Doof while he rounds up the boams. Danny is sppeding around the world collecting boam after boam until the last one almost explodes until Danny blasts it at 00.01. Then he destroys the rest. H then realizes Doofensmirtz is being taken to Danville Jail while Danny dumps Vlad in the ghoat prison. Also Phineas tells Danny how awesome the adventure was to which he says theres one thing he has to do before he goes and Phineas asks what to which he wipes his meomorie knocking him out and tells Ferb not to tell him what happened today as he flies away. Aliens Used *Phineasviktor *Magnus * Characters *Phineas *Danny *Ferb * Villains Vlad Doofensmirtz *Villain #1 *Villain #2 * Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Phineas 10